Rog
Roger Stockburger is a Australian PC Virus seller, best known for selling his Viruses from 246 PC Pussy Destroyer. His performances on YouTube have gained 'some' popularity in the YouTube Poop universe. He is particularly used by Michael Rosen poopers, possibly because in Michael Rosen's poem "Harrybo" Michael mentions of a friend called "Rog". History Back in October 2013 Michael Rosen pooper Ron Mad uploaded the first ever Rog poop, "YTP - Rog Cockjerker Promotes His Active Sex Life" , since then he created other Rog poops such as the 12 second "(TENNIS) -rog gets hysterically hysterical" and "YTP - Rog Cums on Your Carpet (Collab Entry)" . Rog featured in a YTPMV in December 2013 created by cogmid titled "When I'm RoG" Rog particularly saw attention around late 2013 as Robbi was running a collab around that time, but never quite turned into one of the most used sources. Today not many poops are made of him. However a few poops were made of him over 2014 by Forever Alone Drone and TheTrainSimFan and over 2015 by Mr. Trollinator VGCP. To this day all you have to do is type in "Rog Stockburger" into Google to bring up poop. Biography When Rog born, he was presented with the keys to a tunnel boring machine (like the ad where the father buys a car to your baby), which was used by his father and his master Skodwarde for expansion Subway New York Metro Dream. During his childhood, Rog went to the School of Technology, Bridge and Antivirus where he formed his personality and learned that everything in life is infrastructure and power which will be underground and historical cause jams. In his youth he was part of a plot to overthrow his father the mayor of our city of Koridai. During his adulthood, he and Tyrone came in contact with the Sex Tape Scorpion (who at that time had his soul sealed inside the Skywood) who promised them world domination. They built the Skywood into a terrifying creature called the Windmillfoogle. Later, Rog installed hidden cameras inside the house of Richard the Hypnotizer, to spy on him and Michael Rosen. Popularity Rog enter to the work of in PC Guard where he took pity than Bill Gates, and the company just needed him as a "dumb face" to attract fans who at that time were the same as nazis, the difference is less queer music listening. And the plan failed, but he was not as bad drumming, had worse ... they had no choice but to accept. Quickly made friends with John Lasseter, lead singer of the successful company. Wild Night with The Beatles? He is said that while The Beatles were looking replacement for Pete Best, Rog auditioned for them, but failed the test because he had no nose and was bald than even Vin Diesel (we thank Bill Gates for giving us this information.) Then came a guy with the world, calling himself and Waluigi joined The Beatles with bigger nose, raising the fury of Rog and challenged them to a pillow fight. But they refused because they said it was very stupid, so they made a sleepover in which Rog finished with painted face ... like fuck!. Artwork of John Lennon. For revenge he slept with Kim Jong Un. But what a retarded vengeance!. In other media Rog is also remembered as the man who buried exchangers. In his quest for drilling, tunneling and burying, Rog decided that during the construction of the Weegee Super Portal also legs came up the other Madrid on up there. Because of the many people hate him and half wants to beat Spain (the other half does not want are called Smurfs because they like the blue) Notable Poopers *Robbi *PlumInspector *GemmyGemmFaF *Beyond Babylon Colour *RetsuPoop *Mad Mothz *Dylancliff111 *Yabakgibumpti *bagofplums69 *Ron Mad *Ziion *SerialK86 *TheAwesomePandaLPs *RouteNegativeSixteen *IpoopKrabbyPatties *radioactiveplums *TheRealJyeTheGuy *Mibmu *256PiAlternate *pthooie *Elgien Corey *chinacat1337 *BraydsYTP *Luiginati512 *RyanYTP *Rick Rolls *minerdigger *Rydo Spydo *GarageDoorMan55 *TheTrainSimFan *Bobobill *FireSumo *Forever Alone Drone *GMullen2810 *herononafence *Rick Rolls Video Poops Click here to view poops of the guy. Category:Real People Category:Neutral People Category:Bronies Category:People who like money Category:Jews Category:Australians Category:Characters